


Worn love is like a lung of a smoker with cancer

by AKZoey



Series: The one that Draco and Harry are always ending even though they love each other because they are them [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sad Ending, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKZoey/pseuds/AKZoey
Summary: And heavens, it hurt to leave, but it would be even worse to continue sinking the two into something that had no future."I love you," Draco promised, and Harry felt his heart clench. “But I need to breathe.”





	Worn love is like a lung of a smoker with cancer

_Love is a cancer in its final moments._

  


Draco sighed heavily, staring at the door. The heart was heavy, the eye was burning and the body refused to move on, but it was necessary to continue.  
He knocked on the door once more and the air was gone when the sleepy green eyes fell upon him. Her boyfriend smiled, a sweet, loving smile followed by a long yawn.

"You woke me up, love," Harry murmured softly, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. "Why did not you tell me you were coming?" The ex-Gryffindor drew back, and smiled so brightly that for a moment Draco felt his resolve weaken. Harry used to smile through the eyes in a charming way. Unable to stop the affectionate smile he was struggling to control, Draco gave up and stood on tiptoe, placing a small, quick kiss on the tip of Harry's nose.

"Sorry, I did not want to wake you up. Draco sighed, feeling the scent of coconut between the messy, rebellious hair of his fiancé.

"Come on, I'm making tea." Harry walked away and went into the kitchen. It was 10 am on a nice Sunday. It was the perfect day for him to sleep late, but Draco needed to have that conversation they had been avoiding for more than a year.

In the kitchen Harry could appear to be calm, but he held as tightly as possible to keep from feeling the feeling inside him.  
She knew that her fiancé was not only there to see him, but she did not allow herself to believe it.

"You did not tell me you were coming," Harry murmured as he entered the room holding two cups, he sat down on the couch and handed one to Draco.

It was so familiar that gesture that Draco smiled. Whenever the two fought, which happened very often when they were a teenager, they made tea to make up. It was so silly, but kind of adorable.

Nostalgia struck him, those were good times. The beginning of the courtship, the feelings and explosions of emotions, the first kiss, the first handshake, the first time of them, everything ... Everything was good. And Draco might be sorry.

  
When the two of them met, Harry was very different at first. He was easily provoked and a true conqueror, but he was still the most beautiful person on earth. Time did not just change the nest that was her hair, but her personality itself.

The man who was now in front of him was a gentle and caring man, who could never leave a friend aside. A wonderful man, but one that made mistakes, several, that even hurt Draco himself.

"I decided to come on time," Draco said as he pushed the cup from his mouth. It was now. The moment had arrived. He sighed and set the cup on the table. "We need to talk, Harry.

Harry visibly swallowed, stared into his cup and squinted to save everything he wanted out.

"I know." He did not dare raise his eyes. His shoulders tensed with discomfort, took everything from Draco not to approach and smooth the crease between his eyebrows.

"You're everything to me, Harry," Draco said, his voice cracking. He took her hands, looking at the identical rings. “But I need space.”

"I know." He bit his lip as the first tear ran down.

Draco came over and hugged him. He buried his face in the curl of Harry's neck and took a deep breath of that scent.

"It's killing me to say it's all right when it's all going so bad."

Harry sniffed and wiped his tears. No more words were needed to make clear what Draco meant.

Time was one of the villains, but the lies and hidden pain were the protagonists of the story.  
Draco was an expert on lying. He said that everything was fine and he followed the relationship with laughter longer than anyone else would be able to handle. But at one point, things got complicated.  
Harry was the right person, but at the wrong time. They were not ready to start that engagement, and though he loved him more than anything, he needed to breathe and live on his own.

He needed to get out of the lies that he himself will create.

Harry struggled, shifted, and redeemed himself, but nothing had erased the pains of the past that made Draco cry all night. The lies and betrayals, however old they were, spoiled everything they had built with such pain.

"I _never_ ... I never, Draco, I _swear_." Harry sobbed. "I never stepped into that bar again, believe me.”

“Oh, Harry." Tears streamed from his gray eyes, and it seemed so wrong to Harry that he pulled the other into his lap, hugging him with all his strength, in a weak attempt to ... "I understand that you changed and I know how much you love me, but you broke me. "

Draco's whisper ran the place, drowned in pain and honesty. Harry used to be a light to him. A light that lit up all of his dark and bloody past, but he turned the greatest darkness Draco ever had.

He did not blame and hate him. He tried to move on, ignore all the late afternoons from work and the smell of Whiskey, but he could not go on with it.  
It was not just him who got hurt. Confidence broke, fights escalated, and even when all was well, the storm was on the side.

And heavens, it hurt to leave, but it would be even worse to continue sinking the two into something that had no future.

"I love you," Draco promised, and Harry felt his heart clench. “But I need to breathe.”

“I know...” The voice was almost inaudible because of the cry that formed a lump in his throat. "I'm sorry for messing things up.”

“We messed it up together. I messed up and hurt you, too. _I'm sorry_.”

Draco released his hands and did not dare look at him as he stood up and opened the door.

It was the right choice. There was no more salvation for a love that only existed to hurt each other.

Though the pain of the match was indescribable, Harry did not dare stop him, his eyes fixed on the two rings in his hands - the end of what should never have begun. It hurt to know he would not wake up with Draco in the morning, but it was a relief to know he was not going to ruin him anymore.

And perhaps, in the near future with more mature thoughts and healed hearts, love could flourish amidst the empty rocks.

 


End file.
